Have You Seen This Poof?
Have You Seen This Poof? is the 21st episode of Fairly OddParents season 20. Plot Poof wants to play with his parents and Timmy, but they are too busy. So, Poof go to Fairy World for visiting his fairy friends. But, every Poof wants to play with his fairy friends, they are very busy. So, Poof runaway from home (and Timmy's house) to every places in the world. On Fairy World,he's finally get a fairy (not fairy babies) who can play with Poof. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda finding Poof in every places. Synopsis Poof is bored, so he ask Timmy and his parents to play with him, but they are too busy. Timmy is doing his homework, Wanda is cleaning the house, and Cosmo is playing a soccer ball. Then, Poof goes to Fairy World for visiting his fairy friends and asking for play with him. And the results is.. they are too busy. Poof is so sad because he didn't had a play date. So, he's runaway from his home (and Timmy's house) to every places in the world for finding a people who take cares to him. Meanwhile, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are not busy anymore. But, the bad news is Poof's gone! He's runaway from home! They are finding Poof in every places in the world. Yugopotamia, Mars, Saturn... Earth. In Fairy World, Poof finally get a fairy who take cares of him called "Sonic the Fairy". Sonic is similar to Twinda. But Sonic is more nice than Twinda. And, they are going to Sonic's house or usually called "Babies House". Poof is enjoying eating a cookie before he play with Sonic. After Poof eating cookie, they are playing some games, like hide and seek and many more. Outside Babies House (Sonic's house), Cosmo and Wanda putting up posters about the loss of Poof. And the payoff is.. $ 10,000! Suddenly Anti-Cosmo comes and give them a "Poof", then he says "I found Poof!", and he takes $ 10,000 from Cosmo and Wanda. But apparently Anti-Cosmo giving them a soccer ball, not Poof. Cosmo and Wanda really mad and they are trying to chasing Anti-Cosmo and takes their money, but they're don't know where is Anti-Cosmo. Cosmo and Wanda is not surrender for finding Poof. They are putting up posters everywhere in Fairy World. And, Wanda putting a posters says: Have you seen Poof?. But Cosmo replace that words into: Jorgen hates Tooth Fairy. Then Jorgen and Tooth Fairy comes. When Tooth Fairy reading that posters, she's slapping Jorgen.. and they are fighting. Now, Cosmo and Wanda is on the supermarket. But Wanda looks hungry and Cosmo buying some foods in the supermarket. Apparently Cosmo seeing Poof with Sonic, and Cosmo says to Sonic: "What are you doing with this muffin? I will buy that muffin. ". Cosmo isn't saving Poof, but he's only buying the muffin! In Babies House,Poof is take a nap, but he can't sleep! And, he is seeing a door and open it. In that door, there is a words says: "I hate babies! I want to makes they die! Signed Sonic the Fairy". Poof is so.. scared! So he trying to runaway from Babies House. Sonic is trying to chasing Poof, but Poof is run so fast! Suddenly two policy captures Sonic and they are going to the jail. Poof is feel so lucky! Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda are reading their posters. It's says: We miss you Poof!. Wanda are crying and Cosmo hugging her. Suddenly Poof comes and saying "Poof, Poof!" but Cosmo and Wanda feel it's just their imaginations. Poof saying "Poof, Poof!" again, But Cosmo and Wanda still feeling it's just their imaginations. In three times, Poof is saying "Poof, Poof!" and hugging them. After seeing the 'real' Poof, Cosmo and Wanda are so happy! They are hugging Poof and going to Timmy's room. And, the episode end with Sonic saying "Have You Seen Roof, my baby?". Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes from Season 20 Category:Sophiaawesome's episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon